Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Aztec
The Aztec people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the eighth Aztec emperor, the Hueyi Tlatoani of the city of Tenochtitlan, Ahuitzotl. Historical Information The Aztec Empire, or Aztec Triple Alliance, was the name given to an alliance of the three Aztec city-states of Tenochtitlan, Texcoco, and Tlacopan. These three city-states were dominant over the area of central Mexico for a hundred years. The empire spanned from the Gulf of Mexico to the north and to the east, and to the Pacific Ocean to the southwest. Tenochtitlan, overtime, showed to be the most dominant city-state in the empire, having a superior military force to that of the others. One thing the Aztecs are remembered greatly for is their extreme religion, centered around human sacrifice. Enemy civilians in wars were sacrificed for the gods; between 10,000 to 80,400 were sacrificed by the Aztecs during the construction of the Templo Mayor. The Aztecs inevitably fell to the Spanish Empire, however. In 1519, Hernán Cortés arrived in Yucatan. He and his army were led into the city of Tenochtitlan, where they spread disease which the Aztec people had not ever been exposed to. The Spanish conquered the Aztec Empire, and it eventually became a part of the colony of Mexico, and later the nation we know today. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the Aztecs is called Gifts for the Tlatoani. Every improved tile with a luxury resource will provide two copies of the luxury resource, giving an extra one which can be traded away. This allows the Aztecs to be very liberal with their handling of luxury resources; furthermore, in the late game, they will not have to worry as much about Happiness, if they trade away their extra copies. The Tlatoani was the name of leaders of the Aztec Empire, being an all-powerful figure chosen by a council. Each Aztec city-state had their own Tlatoani, and many of these would lead their city-states to war. The most powerful city-state was Mexico-Tenochtitlan, which is now considered to have been the capital of the empire, where the most powerful of these leaders were. Unique Unit The unique unit of the Aztecs is the Eagle Warrior. The Eagle Warrior replaces the Warrior, requiring no technology in order to be trained, and spawning at the start of the game alongside the Aztec Settler. The Eagle Warrior has a combat strength of 28, being much greater than the regular Warrior. Furthermore, every combat victory provides Faith for the empire, likely allowing an early Pantheon. The Eagle Warriors were one of two elite class of infantry in the Aztec army (the other being the Jaguar Warriors). These warriors fought with swords of obsidian and patterned shields, and wore the feathers of eagles and a headdress designed to look like the head of an eagle for their uniforms. Unique Building The unique building of the Aztecs is the Tlachtli. The Tlachtli replaces the Arena, requiring the Games and Recreation Civic in order to be built. The Tlachtli provides +1 Happiness, just as the Arena, but as a bonus, it also provides +2 Faith per turn, giving the Aztecs a slight religious boost in the early game. Tlachtli is the name of a Mesoamerican ballgame, common particularly in the Aztec Empire. The rules of the game are not quite known, but the idea was to keep a ball in play using various parts of the body, possibly similar to raquetball. It seems clear that this game likely had religious intentions as well; some versions of the game were even linked with human sacrifice. Leader Ahuitzotl (??? - 1502) is the leader of the Aztecs. Ahuitzotl was known to have been the greatest military leader in Pre-Columbian Mesoamerica. He stretched the span of his empire, centered on the city of Tenochtitlan, from the Atlantic to the Pacific. The empire spanned even further southeast into former Maya territory. As leader, Ahuitzotl has been remembered for his sheer force of military and the span of his empire which he guided; this remained until the fall of the empire under Montezuma and the Spanish. Leader Ability Ahuitzotl's unique ability is called Mesoamerican Military Champion. In both the Ancient and Classical Era, the first free military units available for purchase from the Aztecs are completely free. However, more than one free unit cannot be received within the span of five turns. This ability nonetheless gives the Aztecs a major military advantage in the early game. During his reign over the city of Tenochtitlan, Ahuitzotl built up a military. This military is considered to likely have been the most powerful military force in Mesoamerica prior to the arrival of the Spanish in Mexico. As mentioned, Ahuitzotl greatly improved the span of his empire under his powerful military. Traits *Preferred Religion: Catholicism *Preferred Government: Fascism *Disliked Government: Democracy *Preferred Victory: Domination *Historical Era: Renaissance Era *Behavior: Spiritual / Aggressive *Disliked Behavior: Imperialistic *Geographic Group: Central American Cities Capital City: Tenochtitlan Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Teotihuacan *Tlatelolco *Texcoco *Tlaxcala *Calixtlahuaca *Xochicalco *Tlacopan *Malinalco Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Atzcapotzalco *Tzintzuntzan *Tula *Tamuin *Teayo *Cempoala *Chalco *Tlalmanalco Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Ixtapaluca *Huexotla *Tepexpan *Tepetlaoxtoc *Chiconautla *Zitlaltepec *Coyotepec *Tequixquiac Category:Subpages Aztec